The Morning After
by Ped Turon
Summary: Pre-CotBP. Jack and Hector wake up in the same bed, wondering what just happened. Non explicit.


Hector Barbossa woke up slowly, his senses returning to him one by one. Tasting and smelling rum was naturally accompanied by the sounds of Tortuga in the morning: the gruff but pleasant voices of the men who hadn't completely wasted themselves the night before, and girls beginning to advertise themselves as early bird specials. Slowly, he blinked in the soft but prominent sunlight filtering through the open window, his sight returning to him stubbornly. His last sense, touch, was taking it's time waking up.

Drawing in a deep breath, preparing for a yawn, he stretched his tired limbs out. Abruptly, he bumped into a second person in the bed, dozing underneath the covers. Freezing, he realized he was being held rather protectively against the body of his neighbor. A sudden and unwelcome feeling of discomfort came over him. '_Who is this? I don't remember any…'_ He tugged away experimentally. The other occupant of the bed tightened their grip around his waist. He swallowed and squirmed a little, trying to work his way out of the hold, when the unidentified person made a muffled sound of frustration.

"Unh-hhey… now…"

Barbossa's heart stopped and started again. That voice…

"where'd ya thin' yer… yer…"

Jack's head pushed lazily out from underneath the covers, hair unruly and bandana all but untied and hanging loosely around his ears. He gazed blankly at his first mate's horrified face for several seconds before blinking some of his drowsiness away.

"Hector…?" he asked, uneasiness rising in his stomach.

Barbossa opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again and stuttered, "I, uh, you and er, a-heh, umm…" but Jack just covered his mouth and frowned, puzzled, down at the sheets.

"What…" he began slowly, "happened, last ni-" his voice trailed off as the events of the night before gradually came back to him. He tilted his head to one side, frown deepening, trying to recall exact details. His eyes started getting bigger and bigger as memories started flooding his mind.

"Jack!" Hector shook Jack, "What is it? What did we…" he swallowed hard again.

Jack looked up at Hector, and slowly nodded. "Oh yes we did."

Barbossa crashed back down onto the bed, hand smacked to his forehead, grumbling noisily.

Jack's face went from solemn to pouty. "What?" he demanded. "Come on, was it that bad?"

Barbossa didn't respond, just rolled over and complained louder. The smell of rum was noticeably stronger now that Jack was awake and talking. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him onto his back. He scowled up at Jack's face, which was now smiling cruelly down at him.

"Awww, what's the matter, Hector? Was it really that demeaning?" Jack asked wickedly.

Barbossa laid there, rigid, staring at Jack incredulously, mouth agape.

"What do ye mean, yeh, y-you" he sputtered.

Jack gave him a playful shove. "Oh, you know what I mean, you submissive little-"

Bed sheets flying, Barbossa flew at him, snarling dangerously, pinning him down to the bed by the wrists. But Jack just laughed, and Barbossa quickly realized both of them were completely indecent. His snarl turned into a grimace and he sat down quite rapidly, releasing Jack.

"Really, Hector," Jack continued, "I had no idea. You act so bossy in everyday life, I expected you to behave differently."

Barbossa opened his mouth and raised a finger to interject, but Jack cut him off.

"I mean, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy myself. Au contraire," The wicked smile flashed tauntingly. "I quite liked the whole experience. Me, taking you how I want, then jerking you off... It was… empowering."

As the word was leaving his mouth, he felt fingers tightening around his throat, and the last syllable barely squeaked out.

"Listen, you." Barbossa growled, "If ye breathe so much as a WORD of this to ANYONE, so help me I'll slit yer craven little throat."

Jack put a finger to Hector's lips, quieting his threats.

"Don' worry, luv. I shan't spill our secret to a soul. I want to keep this side of you all to myself." He managed a snide grin.

Barbossa gave him a nasty look, squinting at him, but let him go.

Catching his breath, Jack settled back in the covers and sighed contentedly. With a huff, Hector leaned back against the headboard, crossing his arms irritably. They stayed like that, silent, for a short time, just thinking over the last night. Barbossa thought Jack had drifted back to sleep, and was settling down, enjoying the feeling of sunshine on his skin when the captain broke the silence.

"So, I was thinking, tomorrow night maybe I could tie you down all fancy, and I could bring-"

The cold feeling of Barbossa's flintlock poking his head was enough to shut him up, if only momentarily.

"Very well, you can keep me from talking," he chuckled, "but not from fantasizing."


End file.
